Bloomed Blood Sakura
by Ming the 2nd Strongest Hitman
Summary: "Tentu saja Sensei"/"Sensei May I love you?/"Sakura di bulan Desember"/Sakura adalah murid terpelajar yang selalu mendapat nilai yang sangat memuaskan tapi..bagaimana kalau dia jatuh cinta pada Senseinya dan bagaiamana kalau dia terjerat di dunia kriminal karena ayahnya?/Warning Inside/R&R Please
1. Chapter 0:Prolog

~~~DISCLAIMER~~~

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

~~Warning~~

For T,Typo,OC,OOC,Bahasa Translate Google,Properti kadang-kadang nggak nyambung,Jalan pemikiran sendiri,Fantasi terlalu tinggi.

Main chara:KakaSaku.

.

Chap 0 : Prolog

xXooOooXx

Sakura POV Start

Hah..selalu dan setiap hari selama 6 hari seminggu, selalu kuhabiskan sebagian besar waktu 6 hari itu dengan sekolah dan belajar. Nilai sih udah jangan ditanya lagi..nilaiku selalu bergantung paling atas di papan pengumuman setelah ujian, Sekolah dasar sampai SMP. Oh ya salam kenal namaku Haruno Sakura, Umurku 16 tahun. Aku sekolah di Konoha Highschool dan ini adalah tahun pertamaku. Sekolah yang kebetulan berdekatan dengan apartemenku, sejak SMP aku sudah ingin hidup mandiri, kedua orang tuaku tinggal di Suna dengan Aniiki.

"Yah, memang Sasuke dan Naruto itu adalah sahabat baikmu Sakura bla bla bla.." Itu Yamanaka Ino, sahabatku sejak kecil yang terus saja mengomel dan bergosip yang bagiku nggak penting, sambil berjalan bersama pergi ke sekolah.

"Huft.." Menghela nafas panjang sambil menutup mata lalu kubuka lagi, akhirnya _Kami-sama_ terima kasih kami telah sampai di sekolah dan akhirnya acara celotehan Ino sudah selesai.

"Baiklah Jidat, Aku harus ke ruang guru untuk memberikan laporan ini dulu ya~~" Katanya sambil berlari membawa setumpuk kertas, tidak heran dia itu mendapat gelar ketua kelas di kelas kami dan kewajibannya setiap hari ia harus melapor sikap-sikap siswa-siswi di kelas.

"Iya, hati-hati jangan sampai jatuh!" Aku memperingati sifat cerobohnya itu, walaupun ia menyebalkan tapi aku bersyukur mendapat sahabat yang perhatian seperti Ino.

Setelah berjalan di lapangan depan sekolah dan melewati lorong yang ramai, akhirnya sampai di lokerku, setelah memasukkan kode lalu kubuka dan mengambil beberapa peralatan yang ada.

Sakura POV End

xXooOooXx

Ino POV Start

Aku berlari menuju ruang guru yang sekarang menjadi tujuan utamaku, untuk memberi laporan yang sudah kususun di kertas.

"Lebih cepat, sebentar lagi bel masuk" Aku berlari makin cepat melewati lorong yang mulai ramai lalu..

 **'Bugh!'**

Aku menabrak seseorang.

" _Ittai.._ " Sakit yang kurasakan dan takut aku menabrak kakak kelas

"Kamu nggak apa?" Aku terkejut dan lantas mengadahkan kepala, aku melihat seorang gadis yang sepertinya seumur denganku, berambut _Raven_ bermata _Onyx_.

"Maaf aku menabrakmu" Apa aku nggak salah dengar dia meminta maaf?, lalu mengambil kertas-kertasku yang jatuh. Pertama kalinya ada yang meminta maaf kepadaku di sekolah ini setelah kutabrak, biasanya anak yang kutabrak malah memakiku.

"Maaf aku yang salah" Aku meminta maaf padanya dan dia memberikan kertasku.

"Namaku Alhena Seikaku" Aku nggak salah dengar lagi kan?, dia memperkenalkan dirinya kepadaku?.

"A-aku Yamanaka Ino" Dengan ragu aku memperkenalkan diriku.

"Baiklah Yamanaka- _san_ sekarang kita teman" katanya lalu menyodorkan tanggannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Baiklah Sei- _san_ " Setelah berkenalan aku langsung undur diri dan melaju kembali ke ruang guru

' _Temanku bertambah~~_ ' Aku gembira dalam hati, karena aku tidak begitu mengenal teman sekelasku selain Sakura dan sekarang temanku bertambah!.

Aku terus berlari hingga sampai di ruang guru.

" _Ohayou Sensei_ ~~"

" _Ohayou_ Yamanaka- _san_ " Yang tadi menjawab salamku adalah wali kelasku Hatake Kakashi, guru sejarah dan matematika. Di kelasku dia disebut dengan Guru Es, karena sikapnya yang dingin dan tajam dan kebetulan dia juga guru BK (Badan Kesiswaan).

"Ini laporan untuk kemarin"

"Taruh disini" Lalu aku mendekati mejanya dan meletakkan kertas-kertas yang aku bawa.

"Baiklah _Sensei_ , aku harus kembali ke kelas" Aku berpamitan kepadanya.

"Baiklah, tetap awasi sikap siswa dikelasmu Yamanaka"

"Permisi _Sensei_ " Lalu aku keluar dari ruangan guru dan menuju kelasku.

Ino POV End

xXooOooXx

Normal POV

 **Ting Dong Ting Dong**

Bel berbunyi

" _Oh ya, aku dengar ada murid baru_ "

" _Siapa?_ "

" _Aku dengar dia perempuan_ "

"Murid baru?"Sakura penuh tanya kepada sang sahabatnya

"Ya nggak tau juga" Ino dengan malasnya mendengarkan rumpian(?) teman-teman sekelasnya

Rumpian no bohong(?) anak-anak di kelas berhenti sampai sang guru masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut.

" _Ohayou Minna-san_ " Sang guru yang dijuluki guru es itu memberi salam dengan nada datarnya.

" _Ohayou Sensei~~_ "

"Baiklah hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari Kumo, silahkan masuk" Lalu seseorang masuk dan menghadap ke murid itu menghadap ke murid-murid dari depan.

" _Ohayou Minna-san_ perkenalkan namaku Alhena Seikaku, seperti yang di katakan _Sensei_ aku berasal dari Kumo" Perkenalan yang singkat nan padat itu telah tersampaikan di telinga murid-murid yang lain.

"Baiklah Seikaku- _san_ , silahkan duduk di sebelah Yamanaka. Yama-"

"Tidak usah _Sensei_ aku sudah tau" May langsung memotong kalimat Kakashi dan berjalan menuju meja samping gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Ketemu lagi ya Yamanaka- _san_ " Kata May lalu duduk disamping Ino

"Iya ketemu lagi Sei- _san_ " Ino membalas lalu mengenalkan Sakura kepada teman barunya

"Baiklah anak-anak siapa yang tahu jawaban dari soal ini?" Kakashi sang guru yang sekarang mengajar matematika itu bertanya pada murid didiknya. Setelah beberapa saat tidak ada yang mengangkat tangannya, Kakashi lebih memilih salah satu dari mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau murid pindahan, Sei- _san_?, tolong tunjukkan pengetahuanmu selama di Kumo" Kakashi lalu berjalan menuju Alhena.

"Baiklah, _Sensei_ " Lalu si Seikaku itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju papan putih di depan kelas tersebut.

Tanpa berlama-lama soal yang di tunjukkan oleh Kakashi dengan sengaja memberi soal matematika untuk seorang mahasiswa a.k.a kuliahan, sudah selesai di jawab hanya dengan waktu 2 menit.

"Bagaimana _Sensei_ , Apa jawabanku benar?"Alhena hanya menunggu jawaban sang guru. Semua murid membatu dan sang guru hanya terkejut dan terdiam beberapa saat

"Sei- _san_?, apa benar kau murid pindahan SMA?" Tanya sang guru ragu.

"Tentu saja _Sensei_ " Jawaban itu cukup bisa membuat Kakashi malu di hatinya sendiri dan Alhena hanya menyeringai mengejek seolah-olah tau kalau soal itu hanya khusus untuk seorang mahasiswa

xXooOooXx

Sakura POV Start

 **TING DONG TING DONG**

Bel tidak elit bin _Mainstream_ pun berbunyi

"Ayo Jidat, Sei- _san_ kita ke kantin!"

"Sudah kubilang Yamanaka- _san_ panggil aku Alhena atau Ena"

"Aku akan memanggilmu begitu kalau kau memanggilku Ino!"

"Atau panggil aja Ino- _pig_ "

"Hey aku tidak gendut!" Hanya dalam waktu 1 jam pelajaran, kami sudah akrab.

"Baiklah Ena- _san_ kau memesan apa?" Ino bertanya kepada Alhena.

"Aku pilih pudding saja kalau Saku- _san_? apa?" Alhena sekarang sudah seperti sahabat kami.

"Aku pilih ramen saja" Aku senang karena mempunyai teman baru.

"Baiklah, satu pudding,satu ramen dan satu porsi diet katsudon" Ino memesan makanan yang kami setujui. Setelah itu hari pertama kami bertiga yamg panjang berlalu dengan lancar.

xXooOooXx

TBC

xXooOooXx

Review Please dan tolong kasih saran bagi Author Baru di Fandom Naruto ini..(/^ ^)/\\(^ ^\\)


	2. Chapter 1:Problems began

~~~DISCLAIMER~~~

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

~~Warning~~

For T,Typo,OC,OOC,Bahasa Translate Google,Properti kadang-kadang nggak nyambung,Jalan pemikiran sendiri,Fantasi terlalu tinggi.

Genre:Hurt/Comfort/Crime/Romance

Main chara:KakaSaku.

.

Chap 1 :Problems began

xXooOooXx

Alhena POV Start

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang biasa, tidak ada yang spesial. Aku hanya membaca biodata tentang orang yang kukenal sekaligus orang yang menjadi sasaran musuh **kami**.

"Haruno Sakura, anak dari Kizashi dan Mebuki Haruno, adik dari Haruno Sasori" Aku adalah seorang yang di tugaskan untuk melindungi anak dari keluarga Haruno tersebut.

 _Ting Tong_

Bel Apartemenku berbunyi

Aku berjalan ke depan pintu dan membukanya.

"Ya ada apa?" Tanyaku kepada orang yang berbaju seperti _postman_.

"Ini ada surat untuk Alhena seikaku" _Postman_ itu memberikanku surat lalu memohon diri untuk segera pergi.

Aku masuk kembali dan duduk di sofa yang tadi ku duduki lalu membaca surat yang kudapat.

Dari : Haruno Kizashi

Untuk : Alhena Seikaku

Bagaimana kabar putriku?, pasti dia masih seperti dulu. Alhena tolong jaga dia untuk kami di Suna dan jauhkan lah dia dari orang-orang suruhan **dia** dan tolonglah dia dari macam bahaya karena pekerjaanku ini. Tolong sampaikan salam dari ayahnya yang tidak pantas jadi ayahnya ini.

N.B:Kabar baik untuk dua adikmu yang ada di Suna (^ ^)V dan ini ada sedikit harta kami untuk membayar sekolahmu di sana (a^ ^)a

Sekian, dari Kizashi.

"Paman.." Saat aku melihat pesan terakhir surat itu, aku bahagia karena adikku baik-baik saja.

 _Drrr Drrr_

Mode getar ponselku bergetar

Aku membuka ponselku dan menemukan beberapa pesan singkat dari rekanku, May Ais.

From : May Ais

Subject : Secret

Hei, aku dengar kau sudah sampai disana?. Bagaimana keadaan- **Nya**?

From : Alhena. S

Subject : R : Secret

Ya aku sudah sampai, masih tidak ada tanda-tanda dari- **Nya**

Setelah membalas pesan singkat itu, aku menoleh ke kanan untuk melihat jendela. Masih sepi, tentu saja ini masih jam 4 pagi. Tapi ada yang membuatku penasaran, _Sensei_ Hatake Kakashi. Dia sengaja memberikan soal itu kemarin?, sengaja atau tidak. Lebih baik tidak usah di pikirkan.

"Huft..lebih baik siap-siap untuk sekolah-" Ucapanku terpotong karena getaran ponselku

From : May Ais

Subject: R : R : Secret

Ouww (¿O o 0)? Baiklah setelah semester ini berakhir, aku akan menyusulmu kesana (-O ^ ; ^)-O

Setelah membaca teks itu, aku tersenyum. Aku bersyukur punya sahabat sepertinya.

From : Alhena. S

Subject : R : R : R : Secret

Yah baiklah dan jangan memikirkan aku di sini, lebih baik kau pikrikan nilaimu, terakhir kali aku melihat nilaimu ambruk(?) (* ; *) hehehehe. Oh ya tolong seharian ini jangan hubungi aku, nanti aku ada perlu.

" _BakA_ is" Bergumam lalu berjalan ke dapur.

Alhena POV End

XxooOooxX

Sakura POV Start

 _Ring Ring Ring_

 _Ringtone_ dari ponsel

"Huft.." Suara yang kubenci setiap pagi hari.

"Halo.."

" _Hey putri tidur, bangun dan lihat jam dinding!_ " Suara Ino lalu aku melihat jam dinding.

"Hah!? Aku terlambat! Ino kenapa kau tidak menelponku dari tadi!?" Teriakku kepada sanh unjung panggilan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.35 pagi.

" _Hey! Kau sendiri yang tidak mengangkatnya Jidat!. Sudah sekarang berangkatlah!_ "

Dengan terburu-buru aku bersiap ke sekolah.

Berlari dengan roti tergantung di mulut dan rambut yang sedang di sisir, Aku terus berlari ke sekolah. Walaupun apartemen dan sekolahku hanya berjarak 4 blok, sudah pasti aku terlambat.

"Huft..gerbang masih terbuka syukurlah~~" Dengan hati lega aku masuk lalu..

 **'Bugh'**

Aku menabrak seseorang

"Kau terlambat Haruno- _san_ " Suara yang familiar du telingaku lalu aku mengadahkan kepala.

"Kakashi- _sensei_!" Sang guru es itu memandangku dengan tajam.

"Ikut aku" Dia menyuruhku untuk mengikutinya.

Matilah aku..

Sakura POV End

XxooOooxX

Kakashi POV Start

A few minutes ago..

Aku sedang berjalan menuju kelas.

"Hey! Kau sendiri yang tidak mengangkatnya Jidat!. Sudah sekarang berangkatlah!" Ino sang ketua kelas yang kutunjuk.

" _Ohayou Minna-san_ " Sapaku terhadap murid-murid didikku.

" _Ohayou Sensei_ " Balas mereka padaku.

"Yamanaka- _san_ kenapa kau berteriak?" Tanyaku kepada siswi berambut pirang tersebut.

"Ti-tidak ada _Sensei_. Hanya temanku yang terlambat" Balasnya membuatku memandang seisi kelas. Benar ada satu orang yang belum masuk.

"Siapa?"

"Ha-haruno Sakura" Kalimatnya bergetar.

"Baiklah, sekarang kerjakan soal di buku kalian halaman 34 sampai 40!. Aku ada perlu jadi kalian jangan ribut!" Perintahku lalu pergi keluar dari kelas menuju gerbang sekolah.

Sesampai di gerbang depan sekolah, aku sengaja membuka gerbang lalu berdiri disana menunggu sang murid kelasku terlambat pada saat pelajaranku.

 **'Bugh!'**

Ini dia yang ku tunggu..

"Kau terlambat Haruno- _san_ "

"Ka-kakashi- _sensei_ " Suaranya bergetar. Ini yang ku suka.

"Ikut aku" Senyum kemenangan tergambar di wajahku.

Setelah itu aku menarik tangannya dan menuntunnya ke ruang guru.

Kakashi POV End

XxooOooxX

Alhena POV Start

"Ino, kenapa _Sensei_ bertingkah aneh?" Tanyaku kepada gadis pirang di samping kananku.

"Udah jadi kebiasaannya dia, kalau sudah mendengar kata 'terlambat' maka dia akan menunggu sang murid yang 'terlambat' itu di depan gerbang sekolah dan mengantarnya ke ruang guru untuk memeberi sang murid sanksi" Jelas Ino panjang lebar penuh dan sempurna.

"Ugh.. aku mau ke toilet dulu ya" Bohong, hanya untuk menenangkan perasaan yang tidak enak ini.

"Mau aku temani?"

"Tidak usah" Aku langsung melesat keluar kelas lalu menuju ke ruang guru.

Setelah beberapa saat aku berlari, tiba-tiba aku melihat seseorang dari jendela. Seseorang yang mencurigakan, lihat saja dia berpakaian serba hitam, menggunakan masker dan berkaca mata hitam lalu, sebuah... PISTOL!?

" **Mereka** mulai bergerak rupanya" Dengan sedikit seringai aku langsung melesat keluar sekolah.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melukai- **Nya** " Menambahkan kecepatan aku langsung lari tanpa mempedulikan guru-guru yang telah memanggilku.

Alhena POV End

XxooOooxX

Sakura POV

"Baiklah Haruno- _san_ , kau di hukum membersihkan lapangan depan sekolah sampai bersih" Sanksi yang cukup berat untuk seseorang yang hanya terlambat 1 kali.

"Baik" Aku hanya bisa pasrah akan keadaan lalu berjalan kearah pintu keluar ruang guru.

 **'DOR'**

Suara seperti tembakan pistol terdengar dari luar gedung sekolah.

"APAAN ITU SUARA PISTOL!?"

"LEBIH BAIK KITA LIHAT DULU DI LUAR!" Semua teriakkan guru di ruangan guru.

"Haruno- _san_ , pergilah menuju kelasmu dengan tenang" Perintah Hatake- _sensei_.

"Baik" Lalu melesat keluar menuju kelas.

Sakura POV End

XxooOooxX

Ino POV Start

" _Mohon siswa-siswi jangan ribut tetap tenang di kelas dan pastikan semua siswa ada di dalam kelas masing-masing!_ " Suara dari ruang guru melewati sebuah Toa yang berada di pojok ruangan.

'Alhena' Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat Alhena yang sedang ke toilet.

"Alhena cepat kembali" Aku berbisik kepada diriku sendiri.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kakashi- _sensei_ masuk ke kelas bersama Sakura.

"Apa ada yang keluar kelas?" Tanya Kakashi- _sensei_.

"Ada satu _sensei_ " Aku menjawab dengan mantap.

"Siapa?"

"Seikaku- _san_ " Aku menjawabnya lagi.

"Cih! Gadis itu, kemana dia?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Katanya sih ke toilet"

"Kalian semua kembali ke tempat duduk kalian. Aku segera kembali" Katanya sambil keluar kelas.

"Ino, kenapa Ena?" Sakura terlihat cemas menanyakan gadis bermabut hitam pekat itu.

"Tenang saja dia pasti baik-baik saja. Dia pasti hanya sakit perut" Aku menghibur Sakura dan tidak di pungkiri lagi, aku juga mulai sedikit khawatir.

Ino POV Start

XxooOooxX

Alhena POV Start

"Hah..hah" Nafasku terengah-engah. Hampir semua tubuhku lemas, bahu kananku tergores karena tembakkan peluru beberapa saat yang lalu, setelah pertarungan yang cukup melelahkan.

"Hahaha... nona Seikaku, kau tidak sekuat dengan yang aku pikirkan" Tawanya penuh kebencian.

"Jangan senang dulu, Uciha" Kataku tajam kepada pemuda di depanku.

"Jangan menghalangi rencana kami, nona Seikaku" Dia..dia sudah gila

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu" Nafasku masih tercekat lalu dia berlari ke gerbang keluar sekolah.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, nona Seikaku" Dia langsung menghilang di hadapanku.

Kesadaranku mulai menghilang.

"Seikaku kau tidak apa-apa"

"Kau...berdiri...buka...ma-" Itulah kalimat terakhir yang kudengar.

Alhena POV Start

XxooOooxX

Kakashi POV Start

"Aku bawa dia ke ruang UKS dan yang lain tolong panggilkan ambulans" Perintahku lalu mengangkat Alhena ala _Bridal style_.

"Baiklah Kakashi. Hati-hati" Kurenai guru Biologi yang sudah memegang telepon genggam yang sudah memanggil ambulans.

"Baiklah aku serahkan padamu" Guy guru olah raga dan sekaligus rivalku sejak Kuliah.

Langsung saja aku melesat ke ruang UKS. Setelah beberapa saat aku sudah berada di ruand UKS.

"Shizune- _san_ , tolong berikan dia pertolongan pertama" Kataku kepada guru extra PMR.

"Baiklah taruh di sini" Dia memberiku instruksi untuk menaruh tubuh muridku ke ranjang putih dan steril itu.

"Baiklah aku serahkan padamu. Aku mau kembali ke kelasku"

"Baiklah Hatake- _senpai_ "

Lalu aku kembali ke kelasku yang paati sekarang masih panik.

Kakashi POV End

XxooOooxX

Normal POV

"Ugh...aku mulai khawatir" Sakura frustasi dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Tenanglah Sakura" Ino menenangkan Sakura.

"Bagaimana jika dia-" Ucapan Sakura terpotong karena Kakashi- _sensei_ memasuki kelas.

"Berita buruk seorang murid di serang oleh orang misterius di depan sekolah" Sang guru menjelaskan.

"Siapa _Sensei_?" Tanya Tenten yang sedang tegang.

"Seikaku- _san_ " Setelah mendengar itu semua murid di sana tampak _speechless_ , tidak terkecuali Sakura dan Ino.

"Bagaimana keadaanya _Sensei_ " Ino dan Sakura bertanya serempak.

"Dia hanya pingsan, dia ada di UKS-" sebelum Kakashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura dan Ino lamgsung melesat ke ruang UKS.

"Kalian di perbolehkan pulang karena insiden ini..." Lalu Kakashi keluar dan menyusul dua sahabat itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka sudah berada di UKS.

"Alhena..." Rintihan kedua sahabat kepada seorang yang berada di atas ranjang putih nan bersih.

"Tenanglah dia tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi ambulans datang"

Setelah beberapa jam, ambulans datang mengantar sang murid ke rumah sakit, bersama Sakura dan Ino, tentu saja sang wali kelas ikut karena Alhena yatim piatu jadi otomatis dia bertanggung jawab.

XxooOooxX

? POV Start

"Jadi?" Tanyaku kepada agenku yang berada di ujung panggilan telepon

" _Maaf saya gagal karena si gadis itu, anak angkat dari Kizashi itu menghalangi rencana_ " Jawabnya membuatku ingin tertawa.

"Baiklah, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu"

" _Hai"_

"Huft...dia tidak bisa dianggap remeh" dengan seringaiku masih menggantung di wajahku sambil memandangi foto seseorang, Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura di bulan Desember"

XxooOooxX

TBC

XxooOooxX

Balasan Review:

R. fan: Saya juga salam kenal. Memang juga saya suka KakaSaku kayak gimana kalo lihat fic pairing KakaSaku. Kata 'nggak' di sini hanya untuk kalimat khusus hehehehe*di tabok* terima kasih atas saran san kritiknya dan tentu saja untuk Reviewnya~~

Note : Terima kasih atas author senior yang lain yang sudah Fav dan Flw cerita pertama saya sebagai Author Naruto ini...*wink* dan Review please~~~


End file.
